happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Giggles
Giggles is a pink chipmunk who has a light-pink diamond-shaped marking, a light-pink oval tummy, and a big red bow on her head. She has the personality of a young girl, as she enjoys frolicking through flowers, having tea parties with friends, ice skating, and having a shy and sweet demeanor. She has a romantic relationship with Cuddles, as well as being best friends with Petunia. Trivia *She is one of the few canon characters to date other main characters (probably because early on in the show show that her, Petunia, Flaky and Lammy were girls characters that existed on the show). *In the canon episodes, prior to the airing of the TV show, and Petunia had nearly identical personalities. *In the canon episodes, she has been portrayed by several voice different actresses. *Most people mistake her for a bear, as the creators never gave her a tail. ** According to Kenn Navarro,he confirmed that Giggles does have a tail, it's just so short, we can't see it. *The First Blood DVD reveals that Giggles enjoys crossword puzzles. *Giggles tends to get splattered by the blood of other characters much to her disgust or shock. This can be seen in This Is Your Knife, Every Litter Bit Hurts, I've Got You Under My Skin, and We're Scrooged!. ** Coincidentally, all of the characters whose blood has been splattered on Giggles are the same characters who she appears with in Blast from the Past. * Giggles and Petunia are waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *In Crazy Disco, Giggles and Cuddles are seen wearing bikinis (even though Cuddles is a boy). In the updated version, Disco Inferno, they do not wear bikinis. This was done by Cartoon Star and not Mondo. *She is the character who gets paired up with male characters the most. **Giggles is also the character mainly used for Valentine episodes and love themes; she has been seen with Cuddles, The Mole, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Mime, Flippy, and sometimes Splendid. **This makes her infamously unpopular with some of the fans as they see this as her cheating on every guy she's ever dated. **She is also infamous for dating Flippy, which made a lot of fans furious since Flippy is rather more commonly shipped with Flaky. *In her Season 1 pop up and S''pin Fun Knowin Ya'', she doesn't have her head markings. *Giggles and Petunia both dislike Disco Bear. Gallery Petunia And Giggles.png Shellgame.png Every_Litter_Bit_Hurts.png S3E12_I_Nub_You_Walking_together.png GigglesFishKiller.jpg LBE2 Russell and Giggles.png Parachuteskin.png|Giggles doing a very painful Hollywood stunt with her lower skin as a parachute. GigglesWitchHS33.png GigglesAngelHS33.png d5y78f8-8cbec794-026d-48f0-a717-62a9b8992225.png Cuddles & Giggles.png S1E1_Kids_on_Merry-Go-Round.gif Happy_genies.jpg Giggles_mad_at_Lumpy.png|Giggles is pissed at Lumpy for pollution. Goddammit.png S3E17 Welcome 1.png S3E17 Welcome 2.png S3E17 Welcome 3.png S3E17 Playing.png S3E17 Lunch.png S3E17_What's_with_Flaky.png S3E17_Giggles_bored.png Amfhduydfuhddf.png Creepy smile.jpg Aohfuhdruhdrudr.png S4E1_YKMU_Russell_X_Giggles.PNG.png S2E7 Lemonade Stand.png S2E7 A Calm Day.png ECL1.png ECL2.png ECL3.png ECL4.png S4E6 PB Giggles and Petunia.png OhXmasTree5.png STV1E12.1 Giggles Sleeping.png Sniffles exploration team.png SickGiggles.gif 583px-Picture1.png Nurse_Giggles.jpg STV1E13.1_Nurse_Giggles.png FB2.png FB6.png Flippin' Burgers Giggles' death.png Kettleonstove.png Giggleshappili.jpg S3E14 See You Later, Elevator.png S3E14 Elevatorfaces.png S3E14 Elevatorstops.png Wipe_18.jpg HWH72.png Balloonhat.png Breakfast.png Oddd.png Smilingonfireagain.png Wipe 24.jpg Blast_From_The_Past.JPG.jpg Giggles and Petunia being robbed.png|Somebody call 911! Everyone is sad at the deaths.png Lol.jpg|Flippy mourning the loss of Giggles. Giggles_snowball.png Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg IF63.png Giggles_with_a_christmas_tree.png Starkringle.png Giggles_Every_Littler_Bit_Hurts_Z.png SA_COOKIES.png SA TEA.png Sa unexpected guest.png SA zig.png Sa_giggles_and_petunia_turn.png SA Disco Bear.png Sa yawn.png S4E3_Buns_of_Steal_Giggles.png Perfectfit.png Captainlump.png Gigglesjumpsoff.png Cub and Giggles.png S3E12 I Nub You Cuddles and Giggles.png STV1E12.1 Poor Giggles.png|Oooh! That's gotta hurt. Sickgiggles.png STV1E12.3_Sad_Giggles.png Wipe_6.jpg S3E24 TV.png 546931.jpg HWH6.png Hangles.png Home is Where the Hurt is.png Nopeeking.png Nowpeek.png Home is where the hurt is.JPG.jpg S1E3_Gigglescrutches.png S1E3_Spliggles.png Giggles_in_the_swing.PNG.png S3E3_Giggles.png S3E7_Leia_vs_ewok.png BD19.png BD20.png Date_6.jpg Ice_Cream_Binge.jpg BD66.png BD67.png Date_23.jpg LBE4_The_Date.png Ewwreaction.png Happygigs.png Popcorngrab.png Buttermeup.png This Is Your Knife Z.png (4).png Snow1.png Snow2.png Snow3.png STV1E6.2_Very_hungry!.png Goingasleephungry.png Rtfgfggy.png S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png S3E9_Giggles_and_her_cat.png S3E9_Giggles_scolds.png S3E9_Very_lazy_class.png S3E9_SF_Giggles.png S3E9_Giggles_is_in_relief.png S4E6 Put Your Back Into It.png S4E6 Petunia & Giggles.png S4E6 PYB5.png S4E6 Petunia & Giggles 3.png S4E6 PYB Petunia and Giggles.png S4E6_PB_Russell_and_Giggles.png S4E7_Somethingcoming.png S4E7_Carcoming.png S4E7_Phew.png Giggles_with_flowers.png Cupid.jpg ValSmL2.png TCTofL1.png Mismatchingeyesizes.png Ow....png Goingtohanglaundry.png Agdrdrtdrdrettrdrdr.png HWH20.png S4E7_Atthedoctors.png S4E7_Tireinflation.png S4E7_Sniffles_and_Giggles.png Flowers.jpg S3E21_AinV5.png S3E21_Giggle_shocked_face.png STV1E5.1_Giggles_has_survived.png STV1E5.1_Happy_Giggles.png STV1E5.1_Really_beautiful.png Holdingheart.png Sub5.png Sub4.png LBE2_Giggles_Bored.png Giggles petunia snow.png IF136.png Everylittlebithurt_giggles04.png Wishywashycallback.png YTCS45.png TCTofL3.png Tunneloflove---cuddlesgiggles.JPG.jpg Cuddles_and_Giles_flirting.png Hairrope.png STV1E1.2_3.png STV1E1.2_17.PNG.png Links https://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Giggles Category:Rodents Category:Chipmunks Category:Pink Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters with headwear Category:Good Characters